¿Malentendido?
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Norio sabía que algo no andaba bien. Y ese anillo de oro en el dedo anular de Kunimasa lo demostraba.


_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes de Sex Pistols le pertenecen a Tarako Kotobuki, por mi parte solo escribo esto porque me encanta este manga. Sobre todo, Kunimasa y Norio (a ver si se apresuran a encargar al primogénito ¬¬) XD

.

**¿Malentendido?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Por primera vez en su vida, Norio no sabe que decir. Está cohibido, aquel ambiente lo sofoca; el bullicioso ruido de los comensales, los refinados meseros, las lujosas instalaciones, la fina porcelana y el menú en un idioma que no entiende ni una palabra –con precios que nunca podría pagar con su mínimo salario. Un restauran lujoso de cinco estrellas. Lo mejor de lo mejor, con una mesa reservada al fondo para su acompañante y él. Y no le molesta la compañía, jamás despreciaría tiempo al lado de Kunimasa, pero eso no es lo suyo. Tsuburaya se considera una persona común y corriente.

¿Por qué Kunimasa lo citó en ese lugar? No tiene idea.

Luego de ordenarle al mesero asignado, la comida tarda en llegar, e inconscientemente Kunimasa comienza tamborilear los dedos sobre el fino mantel, es entonces que Norio descubre el reluciente anillo de oro que Madarame porta en su dedo anular, presumiéndolo a cualquier persona. Casi con orgullo.

Tsuburaya siente una opresión en el pecho y un escozor en los ojos, pero no dejará que ese bastardo arrogante vea su vulnerabilidad. Es patético. No, peor que patético. ¡¿Por qué pensó que Kunimasa establecería una relación con él, después de todo lo pasado?! Tampoco menospreciaba su persona –por muy común que fuera–, pero alguien como Madarame no permitiría que su pareja fuera una persona corriente.

Norio dibuja una sonrisa triste, que no pasa desapercibida para los ojos del mayor. Piensa: _«Ella debe ser hermosa para haberlo cautivado por completo…» _

¿Una compañera de trabajo? ¿Alguien de la escuela? O ¿Un nuevo prospecto obligado otra vez por su madre? No tiene ni idea de quién será la "afortunada". Ya no importa, solo desea levantarse de golpe, decirle un buen insulto, dar media vuelta con el mentón –y la dignidad– en alto, y dejar que haga su maldita vida feliz.

¡Él no será amante de nadie! Por más que quiera a Kunimasa, Norio conserva mucha dignidad para sí mismo. No hará de plato de segunda mesa una vez más. Y no necesita esa cena "romántica" para amortiguar la noticia. Que le restriegue en la cara su nuevo compromiso es algo cruel.

—¿Te vas a casar? —tiembla su voz.

Pregunta idiota, el anillo es de compromiso. Intenta no chillar furioso o gritar ahí mismo. Calma. Sería un escándalo bastante llamativo.

Kunimasa alza una ceja confundido, luego baja la mirada y observa el anillo en su dedo anular. Levanta levemente las comisuras de sus labios, dibuja esa sonrisa que solo Norio conoce, y que para su doble frustración, coloca cuando está realmente feliz. Pocas veces, cabe decir. Kunimasa en contadas ocasiones abandona su mirada desinteresada y su ceño fruncido.

Sólo suelta la respuesta.

—Sí.

—Vaya.

La simple palabra de dos letras es un puñal. No suficiente con eso, le echa más sal a la herida.

—Me voy a casar con una persona especial.

¡Mierda! Intenta sonreír.

—Felicidades.

No más. Norio no se considera un masoquista. ¿Es el adiós?

—Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Me tengo que ir.

—¿No te da curiosidad saber el nombre de esa persona?

—No. ¿Debería?

Madarame encoge los hombros.

—Supongo que no.

—Bien, entonces me voy.

No camina ni un solo paso, la mano de Kunimasa lo detiene.

—Antes déjame decirte que fue lo que me gustó de ella.

Norio desvía la mirada y baja lentamente la cabeza. ¿Qué gana Kunimasa torturándolo de esa manera? «Maldito imbécil», susurra para sí mismo dentro de su cabeza.

—Es una persona gritona, hace escándalo por cualquier cosa, pero se esfuerza por realizar un buen trabajo y por ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan. Físicamente tiene el cabello castaño, ojos verdes… y es tan despistado que aún no se da cuenta que no me casaría con nadie más que no fuera él.

Tsuburaya levanta la vista, espera encontrar una sonrisa burlona, aunque el rostro apacible del pelinegro dice todo lo contrario. Hasta parece disfrutar de su cara de tarado y desconcierto.

—¡¿Qué!?

—¿Aún no? —ríe, pocas veces lo hace—. Se apellida Tsuburaya y se llama Norio.

El castaño salta de la silla, sorprendido por escuchar su nombre en la oración.

—¡Pero nunca me lo preguntaste!¡No he dicho que si! —No comprende—. ¡¿Por qué te pusiste el anillo?!

—Me puse el anillo porque…

Norio vuelve a sentarse y alza una mano, la coloca sobre la boca del otro para callarlo.

—¿Por qué sabías que iba a aceptar?

Madarame niega, quita su mano y la aprieta con la suya. Entrelaza sus dedos.

—No, porque no aceptaría un no por respuesta. No me rendiría hasta que me dijeras "sí". Sé que no hay mejor persona que tú para engendrar a mis hijos —es su turno de desviar la mirada, Kunimasa no es de las personas cursis, pero siente que es preciso sincerarse. Los grandes ojos verdes de Norio lo miran atentamente—. Y no, no es por tu _regresión_, en verdad te amo, Norio.

Las mejillas de Norio enrojecen y un "idiota" sale de sus labios. Kunimasa sonríe y lo besa, sin importarle la gente de alrededor quien continúa a lo suyo, todos ellos son _Madararui_. Y el castaño también sonríe, puede perdonar a ese "animal", porque su respuesta es sí.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio –y olió–, supo que terminaría casado con ese tonto posesivo. Y no le importó que fuera un malentendido por un anillo –que aún esperaba ver en su propio dedo anular.

Aunque solo fuera un mero formalismo, porque él ya era de Kunimasa, y Kunimasa era suyo.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Siempre quise hacer un fic de Sex Pistol, solo que no había tenido tiempo, pero como me enteré que ya salió el nuevo tomo, no me pude contener. **__**Aunque en el manga Kunimasa ya le pidió matrimonio a Norio y no fue nada romántico, así que quise hacerlo a mi manera (?)**_

_**Bien, eso sería todo por ahora, espero seguir escribiendo de ellos. Lo sé, creo que es una tontería (?) pero mi cabeza así funciona y no puedo hacer nada ¬¬, sólo espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito n.n**_

_**Nos vemos! Y para terminar, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
